


The Grave

by Makkoska



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, and Madara's corpse gone missing, mistery around valley of the end, trying to make sense thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkoska/pseuds/Makkoska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hashirama is not bad at keeping secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted on Tumblr. Now I discovered and re-read it, and found it not bad for a drabble, so it’s going here with my other stuff.

He likes to sit near the spot where Madara’s grave is. It’s at an absolutely unremarkable spot, but Tobirama insisted that they bury him where nobody can find him. A body like his holds too many secrets that could be used against them. An Uchiha could dig it out, and who knows what would they do with it?

Hashirama knows very well that his brother wanted to find out the secrets of that body on his own. He wanted to solve the puzzle, wanted to know why this man had been so powerful, so strong that nobody but Hashirama had the chance to stand against him. Wanted to have revenge on him probably. Hashirama is aware of this new jutsu his brother developed, Edo Tensei. It’s a terrible creation and he suspects Tobirama made it specifically for Madara.

He was so angry with Hashirama for forbidding him to conclude his experiments.  In the end he agreed that Madara would put to his final rest at a place like this as an inapt attempt to placate his brother. Agreeing that Madara’s grave would be here, outside the village where nothing talks about its presence, instead of near the riverbank, marked by a small statue, as the older Senju wanted it to be.

Hashirama touches the ground softly. He feels bad for cheating his brother so, for offering him nothing in the end.

But he can’t let anyone, least of all the younger Senju know that this is not a real grave. That there’s no corpse underneath, nothing made of flesh and bones that will rot with decay.

It was pure luck that he noticed before Tobirama did that Madara’s body was gone. The cheap imitation left in its place wouldn’t have fooled his brother.

He smiles a bitter smile. Where are you now, he thinks. I did what I had to do, you know that, right? You left me no other choice.

  
He can just hope that he’ll never see his old friend again. If he won’t reappear, he can at least keep their last secret forever.


End file.
